ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. Appearance Ghostfreak is a ghost-like alien. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Ghostfreak's tentacles. In the original series, the Omnitrix symbol peeks out of his skin on his lower left chest. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak's skin is white and his eye is bigger and green. Ghostfreak wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his right part of his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Ghostfreak has intangibility and invisibility (accompanied by an inverted color scheme and transparency). He can control his density. He can change into a smoke like form. Ghostfreak can peel back his skin, which reveals his ghostly tentacles. Ghostfreak is granted with a second layer of skin to make him usable in sunlight (at the cost of eliminating many of his powers). But when he doesn't have the second layer of skin he is able to use telekinesis and can project dark blue energy beams. He can possess life forms and take full control over them. He also has the power to turn other life forms into an Ectonurite and have control over them. 'Weaknesses' Certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility. If Ghostfreak's second skin is taken off, he becomes sensitive to light and will be burned to death if exposed to too much of it. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA allowed him to regain his memories and personality, recreating Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out. 'Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement, Ghostfreak escaped Vera's house, was going to steal an apple pie before being disgusted and followed a Limax. *In Hunted, Ghostfreak scared Gwen and battled Kraab. *In Kevin 11, Ghostfreak snuck into a game room. *In Last Laugh, Ghostfreak defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets, Ghostfreak appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfuntioned, once briefly in the middle of a fight and again to escape Vilgax. *In Framed, Ghostfreak was used offscreen by Kevin. *In The Big Tick, Ghostfreak failed to defeat The Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Ghostfreak battled the Circus Freaks, but was taken over by Zs'Skayr. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from the Omnitrix. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the Omnitrix. *Ghostfreak returned to "Alien Force" in Ghost Town, Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again, and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the help of Vilgax, Ben took back control. *Ghostfreak returned to "Ultimate Alien" in Ultimate Sacrifice, Ghostfreak escaped Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur and failed to possess him for as Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur said that they're free and unmanipulable anymore. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are he can shoot laser and have telekinesis eventhough he is in is UA appearance. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Permanent Retirement'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets'' (2x) *''The Big Tick'' (cameo) *''Framed'' (used offscreen by Kevin) *''Ghostfreaked Out'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast; escaped) 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Ghost Town'' (first re-appearance) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Ultimate Sacrifice'' (first re-appearance) 'Trivia' *Ghostfreak is the second alien from the original 10 to make a re-appearance in Alien Force. The first is Diamondhead. *According to Ben in the original series, he was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak. *Despite having regained Ghostfreak at the end of Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben never changed into Ghostfreak after that for the rest of the original series. *Ghostfreak is one of the five Aliens in to appear in all the three series. The other aliens are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big and Diamondhead. *Ghostfreak is one of two characters that Zombozo is scared of. The other one is Gwen's Anodite form. *Ghostfreak has a sense of smell, even though he has no visible nose, since he could smell a pie in Permanent Retirement. *When giving information on Ghostfreak, his creators said that before they started drawing prototypes, they decided that they wanted to make something like a genie. As time went on however, the idea and character design eventually became a ghost. *Ghostfreak has a nano in Cartoon Network's game, Fusionfall. *Ghostfreak was the last of the original 10 to make his debut. *Ghostfreak is the first alien to miss an entire season while unlocked in the playlist. He's also the first to miss two seasons (3 and 4) with the second being Alien X. *Ghostfreak is the only alien to have different looks throughout all of the three series. *Ghostfreak's appearance in Ultimate Alien is similar to the appearance of Zs'Skayr's minions from Ghost Town. *He makes a small cameo in the game FusionFall, inside Dizzy World. *In Ben 10: Galactic Racing for DS, Ben can transform into Ghostfreak's original series appearance. Category:Aliens Category:Invisible Aliens Category:Intangible Aliens Category:Grey Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Shooting Aliens Category:Canon Aliens